This Is My Life
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: "And... He's an amazing kisser!" Lilly yelled behind me. "I dunno why exactly, But it's like he's got a thousand tongues, Like I'm a car... And he's the car washing-machine." (Idk if I should continue this tbh. AU!) This has nothing to do with WOWP!


"And... He's an amazing kisser!" Lilly yelled behind me. "I dunno why exactly, But it's like he's got a thousand tongues, Like I'm a car... And he's the car washing-machine."

"I'm actually finding it quite hard to visualise." I looked slightly disgusted as we walked up the hill.

"You're lucky... I'm getting a vivid picture." I turned to look at Demi who looked even more disgusted than I did.

"And have I told you about his you-know-what?" Lilly said in a dumb voice. "The werid conical shape?"

"No! I think I probably would of remembered!" I laughed.

"She probably doesn't mean conical..." Demi laughed with me as Lilly looked totally confused.

"It is concial!"

"What like one of them orange traffic cones with a slightly rounded end?" I sat down on the bench near the bus stop with the girls. #

"Yeah. But not orange." Lilly said just as Ryan came up behind her.

"All right?" Ryan smiled as he attracted the attention of Lilly.

"Hi, Ryan." Lilly smiled hoping he didn't hear anything about the conical conversation.

"So, Er. What's shaped like a traffic cone?" He asked looking clueless.

"Oh, I dunno." I quickly tried to think. "Um, An ice-cream cone."

"What?" Ryan shook his head.

"Well, You know... It's like a traffic cone, cos' it's the same shape. But it's got ice-cream on it." I smirked slightly.

"Yeah! And an ice-cream cone is the same shape as Ryan's..." Lilly was quickly cut off.

"So, Anyway Ryan are you liking it here?" I asked him looking interested. "Not missing Hove too much?"

"Nah. Ryan is loving the local scenery around here." Ryan smirked as he turned his gaze to Lilly.

"Just remember the basic rules and you'll be fine... Stay on the right side of the teachers and never do Vollyball." Demi leaned forward to look at him while she spoke.

"Yeah, Cos' Mr. Hutchinson's a giant pedo." I joined in. "Plus if he's not molesting you, He's showing you pictures of his cat..."

"And don't go toilet in the end cubical, cos' it's haunted by the ghost of the first ever headmistress, and with every 13th flush she whooshes up out of the toilet and puts a death curse on you." Lilly looked so engrosed in her story.

"Even you can't actually believe that, Can you?" Demi looked at Lilly slightly concerned.

"No..." Lilly defended herself as Amber stood next to the four of them.

"What's that?" Demi looked at Amber.

"What!"

"Amber, What you got in there?" I too was interested in what Amber had in the bag.

"Nothing." Amber looked defensive.

"That's my dad, Anyone want a lift to school?" Ryan asked as everyone sprung out of their seats and jumped in the car leaving Demi all alone.

"Oh that's a lot!" Demi whined as the car drove off.

"That's Lilly's new boyfriend." Demi looked over to Lilly's ex, Chad.

"So? Why would I be interested?" Chad kept looking at the car driving off into the distance.

"Because you were looking at them like you were going to burst into tears." Demi looked at him as he sat down on the bench.

"What? No way man, I don't give a shit!" Chad shouted.

"He's called Ryan." Demi continued to try and make him jealous.

"I know what he's called. He comes here to our school with some story about moving here from Hove." Chad looked annoyed. "What's that about.

"Could it be that he's moved here from Hove?!"

"Oh yeah, But he comes here, Onto my territory, looking at my women, walking my streets, breathing my air. and that makes me wanna know who the fuck he is!"

"Well there is something werid-" Demi was cut off.

"Look he's not what he seems. There's a big, fat file on him somewhere and I mean fat. He's got a secret and it's something bad and when I say bad, I mean wrong. And when I say wrong, I mean nasty... My aunty Rose works in the school office, That is all i'm saying... We did not have this conversation." Chad slowly stood up.

"Didn't realise you was working for the MI5 now, Chad." Demi's sarcastic nature was coming through.

"Just keep my posted on any new developments, Yeah?" He slowly walked away.

"Yeah. All right... Dickhead."


End file.
